falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Angela Bishop
|tag skills =Small Guns: 65% Unarmed: 75% Melee Weapons: 75% Gambling: 75% |derived =Armor Class: 27 Hit Points: 60 Action Points: 9 Sequence: 12 Critical Chance: 4% Damage Resistance: 30% |affiliation =Bishops |role =Neglected daughter Full-time whore |location =Shark Club, New Reno |dialogue =NCANGBIS.MSG |family =John Bishop - father Leslie Anne Bishop - mother |proto = |footer = Angela on the bed }} Angela Bishop is the daughter of John Bishop, head of the Bishop Family, in 2241. Background The daughter of one of the most powerful men in New Reno is definitely not a pampered princess. She learned what it means to be a woman in Reno at a fairly young age and by 2241, her good looks and affinity for tight leather attract men like honey attracts flies. Angela uses this fact to her advantage, reveling in the attention and sexual favors men do for her, becoming something of a legend among New Reno whores. She is used to having her way and does not take kindly to being turned down, however, in reality, beneath that hardened, lustful exterior lies a sad, broken girl, damaged by Reno and her father's neglection. Drugs, men and abuse of alcohol also took their toll. According to her mother, her hormones are out of control, making her an insanely fertile woman. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Effects of player's actions * If the Chosen One sleeps with her without carrying a condom (Jimmy Hats), the ending for New Reno in which she is the mother of the Chosen One's child triggers, regardless of your further actions in the town (obviously, she needs to survive until the endgame). * Accepting her invitation to go to her room but refusing to sleep with her, results in her crying rape and putting the Chosen One in a world of hurt. Other interactions * The player has the option of sleeping with her (if male), though unlike her mother, she isn't into women at all. Sleeping with her grants access to her safe (she opens it to get some jet out of it) and contents. However, one should gain access to John Bishop first, lest they face his wrath while attempting to leave (an unavoidable fire fight, unless you hit 0 when Bishop asks you). * Unlike her mother, if the player decides to take down the Bishop crime family, she will go hostile, unless John Bishop is killed in a manner that can't be traced to the Chosen One. Killing John Bishop then escaping New Reno, and returning a day later will cause all dialogue with Angela to be disabled, she will instead say something along the lines of "I know you killed my daddy. I will kill you for this." Inventory Appearances Angela Bishop appears only in Fallout 2. Behind the scenes If the player plays as a low Intelligence character, Angela will take advantage of this and try and sleep with the player. If the player follows her to her bedroom but refuses to have sex, Angela will start to scream rape, at which point the player has a dialog option of "Shhhh! If you don't be quiet, George won't let me play with th'rabbtiz! Shhhh!" A reference to Lennie Small in Of Mice and Men. Bugs * If you sleep with her, your followers might disappear, so it's best to tell them to wait for you beforehand. If you forget to tell your comrades to wait outside while you 'visit' this 'fine young lady', you can always get them back by ordering them 'service' at the Cat's Paw. * If Angela Bishop is hostile, killing her father will result in her ending all combat with the player. * If you sleep with Angela Bishop or her mother and while you are stopped by Mr. Bishop when leaving if you tell him "Poor choice of last words." then dialogue will end but he will not be hostile (female characters only). en:Angela Bishop pl:Angela Bishop ru:Анжела Бишоп uk:Анжела Бішоп Category:新里诺角色 Category:辐射2角色 Category:人类角色 Bishop, Angela